


The Unstopables

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything may change, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rating May Change, SO SORRY, Screenplay/Script Format, Tags May Change, an idea my nine year old sister came up with, no idea where this plot is headed, oh well, past loveless marriage, superhero au, that moment when you fall in love with the villan, very minor far harbor spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016, Boston needs heroes more than ever, and the group known as the unstopabbles don't fail to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake: Act one, Scene one

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, sorry for my weirdness!

(NORA breaths in heavily, as a hand drags her away from the dark cell into a sterile looking lab room. She is pushed onto a surgical table)

(SCIENTIST ONE has a thick German accent) 

SCIENTIST ONE

A fine specimen, isn't she, Sands. She will certainly do nicely.

SCIENTST TWO

Yes...very...fine. What was it you said we'd try on this one?

SCIENTIST ONE

Ha! Look at her, she is weak. Naturally, she is nothing. No powers, no strength. But so much potential for greatness. Now, we simply take her, and turn her into one of them. Break her, bend her to our will. Make her our tool.

NORA

(Screams) Don't touch me! (Attempts to move away)

SCIENTIST TWO

I don't see how she's any use to us as a crying mess. Maybe we need something to bribe her, to take away from her if she won't comply...

SCIENTIST ONE

She has nothing left! (Chuckles) No family, no friends, nothing.

SCIENTIST TWO

We'll give her something to take away, them.

( SCIENTIST ONE advances on NORA with a needle, NORA screams)

...

(Screen blacks out and NORA sits up)

NORA 

(Murmuring to self as tears stream down her face) It was just a dream, it was just a dream. That was ten years ago, Nora, they can't hurt you now.


	2. Doorway: Act one, Scene Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have guessed, None of these characters belong to me, not even their personas. It's all Bethesda's.
> 
> Also, when the character listed as speaking is shroud, its Nora's thoughts.

(The stage is set as a small apartment kitchen, NORA is cooking scrambled eggs. There is a quiet knock on the door)

NORA

Coming, Kent.

(NORA opens the door to see a shy KENT CONNOLLY who is holding his hat nervously in his hand)

KENT

Oh...um...hi, Nora. I was wondering if...oh. Sorry to...wake you...

NORA 

(Smiling) Don't worry, I was already awake. Come on in. Coffee?

KENT

Um...yes, thanks.

NORA

Make yourself at home, I'll wake up Shaun.

(NORA walks into a room down the hall, SHAUN, a small ten year old not with black hair and greyish blue eyes, is hunched over a gaming console.)

NORA

Shaun Nathan Sands, I swear we've talked about this before! 

SHAUN

Oops. Sorry, Mom, won't happen again. Is Mister Connolly here?

NORA

Yep, so come and get breakfast, okay? I made eggs.

(SHAUN and NORA stroll back into the kitchen. SHAUN sits at the three person table with KENT. NORA resumes preparing breakfast.)

KENT

Oh hey, Shaun, how's my favorite kid in the world doin?

SHAUN

(Smiles widely) Great, Mister Connolly, how 'bout you?

KENT

Oh, I'm fine 'm afraid your Mama and I have a long day ahead of us, work, and all. Speaking of which, you know how long we'll be out today for?

SHROUD

Shaun has no idea what exactly Kent and I do for a career. I'll protect him as long as I can, but one day he'll get curious.

NORA

Well, we have that meeting at noon, and then I expect the day will wind down at six or seven. Codsworth will come to babysit, okay?

SHAUN

Okay. I really miss you when your at work, it seems like your never home.

KENT

We miss you too kid, I promise I'll have your mom home by seven.

SHROUD

So we all ate breakfast together, almost like a family. Normal family, I mean. Then Kent and I headed to the Third Rail, the bar owned by the Hells Chain gang in Scollay Square. We, (the superheroes in the Unstoppables) Meet once a month here, for various reasons.

(KENT and NORA get out of KENTS car, heading toward the bar. MISTRESS OF MYSTERY waves to them, from where she leans other the building, smoking a cigarette. MISTRESS OF MYSTERY is a smaller woman with short black curly hair, tanned skin, freckles. She holds a news cap in one hand, her cigarette in the other. She is wearing a black dress with a slit through the thigh.)

NORA

Hey, Mystery, How's Medford?

MYSTERY

Slow, but what can I say. You two must be busy up here!

NORA

Ha! Busy is an understatement. I'd trade you any day of the week.

MYSTERY

Well, good luck with that, you know how inspector is. (Mining) No, Shroud, that'd upset the delicate balance between us and the Commonwealth, yada yada yada.

NORA

(Snorts) That's as true as can be. Well Rhett Rheinheart and I are gonna go find a place to sit before the good seats are gone.

MYSTERY

You wanna be in the front? I mean I guess its up to you...

(NORA sticks her tongue out playfully.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know who the Mistress of Mystery is? Comment first and get free internet cookies!
> 
> (Not the website kind)


	3. Meeting: Act one, Scene three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Far Harbor spoilers, you have been warned by the All Powerful Toaster.

(Stage is set as a dark room with a small stage, a bar, and plenty of tables and chairs. NORA sits on a worn red couch motioning for KENT to sit beside her.)

KENT  
O..oh boy, we're practically the f..first one...ones here.... It is n...noon, right?

NORA

Close enough. Thhere's Femme-ra.

(NORA points to a almost unhealthy looking, skin and bones girl, she has dark brown eyes, sallow ash colored skin. Her blonde hair is tied up into an ordinate updo on the top of her head. She looks over at KENT for a moment before blushing and turning away.)

KENT

Sh...she sure is n..nice looking...isn't she?

NORA

Don't look at me, I don't like chicks.

KENT

For being s...so small, she's...she's so strong.

NORA

Eyes of or Grognak'll chop you in half, remember?

KENT

Sorry...I...I think I....have a crush. Is it too...o...obvious?

NORA

To me, yes. But I'm your partner, don't worry, nobody else will notice.

SHROUD

Then, The Inspector walked in, tall guy, early Thirty's, long tan coat, a fedora, and a black bow tie. Fun thing is is he doesn't wear a mask or anything... If I ran into him on the street, I'd know him. Me, I have my hat, a scarf, contacts, a ski mask to help keep me and my family safe.)

KENT 

Here's most everyone else.

(THE INSPECTOR taps on the microphone to make sure Its on before he begins to speak)

INSPECTOR

Ahem.

(Everyone looks up.)

INSPECTOR

Thank you for being here, I know some of you we're busy today, what with this Abernathy business and all.

SHROUD

The one major hunt I haven't been a part of. The Rust Devils gang or someone kidnapped a little girl. We're doing everythingwe can to find the five year old. Poor thing. 

INSPECTOR

But this meeting is important, because of the announcement on the Railroads latest move.

SHROUD

The Railroad is the King of the crime world. They practically own every gang, crime syndicate and drug house around here. They are very difficult to stay ahead of, they have agents everywhere, blending in. They also manage most of the 'supervillains' you'll see here.

INSPECTOR

A source told us they plan to have the Rust Devils find Kasumi Nakano before we do.

MYSTERY

How, huh, 'spector? No one knows where she went, there hasn't been a trace.

INSPECTOR

Then we know either someone outside the railroad has her, or she left all on her lonesome.

GROGNAK

That's not Skullpocolypes style, he'd have her in bits and all over the news already.

LA FANTOMA 

Man-Saurian hates ze railroad as much as us, yes? It certainly could've been him.

SHROUD

La Fantoma is...well I'm not sure, exactly. She has short Carmel colored hair, has a French accent, and seems fairly clueless about life outside of our organization.)

MANTA MAN

The Rust Devils could have her, just be holding out for a higher reward.

SHROUD

Manta Man....he's....well he's something alright. Very work oriented, powerful. Supposedly they knew he had powers at birth, so he was..kept away from most people other than us and a few people his parents grew to trust. His powers are...water related, and he shoots harpoons out of that green and orange dinky jumpsuit.

FEMME-RA

Then it was Man-Saurian! So, send someone after him!

NORA

Give me and Rheinheart a partner and we'll go.

INSPECTOR

I will. Now, onto other subjects. As usual, for your own protection, do not disclose any personal information to your partner or otherwise. Also, there has been a lot of AntAgonizer sightings in your area Cosmos and Skyfire.

SHROUD

He went on blabering on and on for another half hour. And no, Kent's not supposed to know my name or where I live, and vice versa. But he's helped me through some tough times, with... My family, and I trust him wholeheartedly. 

KENT

Shroud? S..shroud? You...you okay?

NORA

Oh, fine. Sorry I must've zoned out for a few minutes.

KENT

M...more like the w...whole meeting! We'll be meeting Inspector tommorow to confront....Man-Saurian.

NORA

Alright, well what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?

KENT

Patrolling....j..just here, in Scollay Square.

NORA

Let's hop to it then, shall we?


	4. Secrets: Act one, Scene four

SHROUD

The first two hours were quiet. Actually, the first five hours were quiet. I just lurked around....waiting. But....but then..

KENT

Hey...uh.s..s..shroud? Your...you better come have a look at t...this.

(NORA climbs onto the second story windowsill where KENT sits. KENT hands NORA her phone.)

NORA

Shroud, meet me in The Third Rail at six. I don't want to fight, just to talk. Come alone. Who..? Come alone? That sounds awfully like a trap.

KENT

M...maybe you shouldn't g..go.

NORA

I'm going, Kent but I need you to stay with Shaun. I need to know he's safe. I'll text you if anything goes wrong.

KENT

Be...be safe, Nora.

NORA

Don't worry, I've been through a lot before, I can handle myself.

SHROUD

The bar was practically empty, Hancock and deacon,(two of the proprietors and members of the Hells Chain gang) sat at a table, playing cards. Various other patrons sat around the room. But who exactly was I looking for?

SHADY MAN

Shroud.

(The SHADY MAN is a young man sitting at a corner table, half in the dark with a dark beard, blue yes, and a scar running across his jaw. NORA sits at the table, across from him.)

NORA

Where the frig did you get my number?!

SHADY MAN

That isn't important. I wanted to meet you. You alone?

NORA

Yes, but...I've got friends here, you know.

MAXSON

Believe me I know more out you than I probably should. your name is Nora Peirce.

NORA

Its....Its Sands.

SHADY MAN

Peirce is your maiden name, your husbands dead. You have a son, Shaun. Your also pregnant. Two months. You didn't know until I told you.

SHROUD

I don't know what to say.... What do you say in response. 'Gee thanks, now I know and can prepare in accordance.' But how does he know?!?

NORA

I...

SHADY MAN

Someone has been keeping very, very close tabs on you, Nora. Its not the Unstoppables, its not the Railroad. So who is it?

NORA

I....don't know.

SHADY MAN

I'm trying to help you, yo just have to let me.

NORA

Who are you?

SHADY MAN

My name is Arthur. I'm like you.

NORA

How?! Your being very vague and I don't know if I can trust you.

SHROUD

Oddly enough, I felt like I could trust him, well enough, at least.

ARTHUR

Not..not now, I can't... It isn't important right now. I need to keep you safe. I came across these files decrypted them from someone's email. The address disappeared from existence directly after. But your being watched.

SHROUD

I felt so sick all at once. These people...they knew more about me than I did. How could I take care of a baby all on my own? I felt like vomiting, but I couldn't.

(NORA'S eyes have turned red, she looks significantly pale. She begins to stand, ARTHUR trues to assist her, she pulls away.)

NORA

Keep in touch.

SHROUD

I don't know why I did the things I did. I just..couldn't begin to comprehend... Why? How?

(NORA walks into her apartment. KENT and SHAUN are playing cars.)

SHAUN 

Momma!

(NORA sighs, putting her suitcase containing her costume away.) Hi, Kiddo. How's your day been?

SHAUN

Well it waaas pretty boring, but now mister Connolly and I are playing cars!

NORA

Fun, but its getting pretty late and I'm pretty sure mister Connolly has things he needs to do at home before his date comes over.

KENT

My cousin....I.is not my d...date, Nora.

(KENT gathers his things, tells SHAUN goodbye, stopping NORA at the door.)

KENT

How....how'd it go?

NORA

Maybe.....we could talk about it tomorrow.

KENT

O..of course, N...Nora. I just.worry, sometimes, you know?

NORA

Me to, Kent. Me too.

SHROUD

Two hours pass, and I make Shaun go to bed. I head for bed too, ready to get some rest. But, I guess I shouldn't have hoped.


	5. Past: Act one, scene five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, violence in this story is imminent so if that bothers you or triggers you, do not read.

(Stage is set as an undefined grassy area. NORA, holding baby SHAUN. she Is joined by NATE, a man with black hair and tanned skin.)

SHROUD

This as a memory from long ago. Nat and I were…. Not a very happy couple. But to understand how exactly we happened, we have to go back. Nate was...one of them. My captors. I estimate I was in their facility for around two years. If you have powers and you aren't me...you were born with them. I wasn't born with powers. At age 22, my parents, my brothers and their families were found dead. Nobody blamed me, I disappeared the same time. From there it's all pretty fuzzy. Nate was not only a scientist, experimenting on me every day, beating me into submission when I didn't comply, but he was also the one they sent to ‘protect’ me after they had finished. We were legally married and he never left my side. Never.

NORA

Why are we out here?

NATE

You need to be somewhat out in the world, if only to prove you aren't dead.

NORA

If my purpose has passed, why don't you just get rid of me?

SHROUD

I didn't mean it. I loved Shaun more than anything in the world, (I still do) but I knew he couldn't hurt me much without them being on his back.

NATE

I can't expect you to understand the importance of what we did to you.

SHROUD

He made me snap, right then. It was such a stupid thing to do, but I just snapped.

NORA

I think I can understand! The great war is over, can't you see that? Why am I still here...with you!

NATE

Don't snap at me, or I'll make sure you aren't kept alive this time. Your son, either. you aren't important, anymore. No, not to them, but to us you are...special. You're not normal, Nora. Never have been, it wouldn't suprive mW if you weren't human at all.

NORA

Says the man who's been sleeping with me every night for the last two years. Says the man who is my child's biological father, says the man who married-

(NATE slaps her.)

NATE

We're going home. Now.

SHROUD

That was bad news for me, of course. Shaun never knew his father for what he was. A monster. I couldn't tell him now.. I can't lie to him but how could I make him understand? He's barely ten, and oh so sensitive. I just couldn't.

VOICE

Mom? Mooooom!

(NORA snaps out of her dream)

SHAUN

Someone's at the door.

(NORA yawns.)

NORA

What time is it?

SHAUN

About one in the morning.

NORA

Mister Connolly?

SHAUN 

Not mister Connolly.

NORA

Kay, kiddo, go back to bed.

(NORA opens the door to see ARTHUR)  
ARTHUR

I...ahem. Sorry it's so early, but I just...look. I was rather vague earlier….and, I have powers.

(NORA stares at ARTHUR)

ARTHUR

I'm a telepath, I can see what people are thinking, feel what others feel....are you alright?

NORA

I wish I could say yes but, no. Not really.

ARTHUR

Look. Its important you trust me, no matter how hard it is, you have to understand. There is no one else you can fully trust.

NORA

Give me one dang reason why I shouldn't shoot you.

ARTHUR

How about three? I'm faster than you, I have info yo need, and I could be your cover.

NORA

I doubt it. what info?! and cover?

ARTHUR

I exell in areas your a little over sufficient at. Stealth, speed. I pull off a fedora much better than you do.

SHROUD

My first thought was how hot he'd look in a fedora. I am no longer ashamed, enough time has passed.

ARTHUR

They're looking for us.

NORA

Who?! Who is looking for us?

ARTHUR

Them. They want what you have, and will stop at nothing to get it.

NORA

What do I have? What about you?

ARTHUR

I don't know exactly what they want. Whatever we have. Whatever makes us the way we are. That girl, the one the Railroads looking for. She has it, too. But the Railroad, they're just catching on! They're new to the fame, but they want in. Nora let me protect you, keep you safe.

NORA

I can take care of myself, dang it!

(NORA slams the door and falls against the wall, sobbing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someone's developed a bit of a stalker crush. Nora's having none of it, though, and it takes time, (song refrence totally intended) to let someone into your heart after what she's been through.


	6. Act one, scene one: Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, readers! Unfortunately, school will be starting for me in a couple days, so updates will be less frequent. Thank you so much for your support.

SHROUD

In the mere seven hours before I met Kent and the Inspector, to find Kasumi, (the girl who had disappeared and was being hunted by the Railroad) I weekly managed to pull myself together.

NORA  
So how are we gonna get after him? If we knew where he hid, we'd he him In jail for murder.

INSPECTOR

maybe we don't know, but we can lure him out.

KENT  
P...pardon my intrusion, but that s..sounds like a really b..bad idea.

NORA

No jack Rheinheart.

SHROUD

okay...well, maybe I was feeling a little snippy but I felt justified. I'm going to guess they both noticed.

NORA

So how's this gonna go down?

INSPECTOR

I have an idea, but I hope you two don't mind a little publicity.

SHROUD

there is nothing I know Kent would mind more, save for talking to Femme-Ra. Man-Surian is manipulative, cold, calculating, and takes any opportunity we give him to catch one of us unaware. This time, I get the feeling we're gonna let ourselves be captured. Three of us at once? We'll be kidnapped within the hour. So, we set to work, making ourselves known.inspector is not once left alone, and I think about how many of those girls want to marry him. Maybe its just me, bad experiences, not being attractes to men over ten years older than me, but I don't really see it.

YOUNG MAN

Can I have your autograph?

(NORA, looking bored holds out her hand)

NORA

Sure.

 

SHROUD

Kents getting bothered too, but not nearly as much. Probably because the public thinks we're…. Together. I even read some fanficrion about it once. Long story short, never again. The occasional person comes up to shake my hand and squeal or whatever, but I'm just not really feeling it.

(The crowd clears out slowly, until only the three heroes are left, and a voice speaks out of nowhere, sounding echoey and strange.)

VOICE

Shroud, the faithful sidekick, Rhett Rheinheart, and, of course the great Inspector. How….lovely to run into you all.

SHROUD

He's pretty stupid if he doesn't know were setting him up.

VOICE

All three of you in one place? An oddity, I will not deny, but a lucky oddity.

INSPECTOR

You'll never take us away alive, Man-Surian. You know that.

MAN-SURIAN

Hmm? Do you really believe that?

INSPECTOR

I know it is, simple as that.

MAN-SURIAN

We shall see.

(Stage goes dark suddenly and slowly fades in again NORA is tied to a table leg, as is KENT. INSPECTOR is tied to a chair. MAN-SURIAN  
sits calmly smiling at them from a throne like chair.)

MAN-SURIAN

Well, Shroud, glad you've decided to join us. Where were we're we? Yes, that's right, introductions. Who are you really, Mister Rheinheart?

KENT

I'll never t...tell you!

MAN-SURIAN

Nothing to say? Ah well, perhaps something else will spark your memory. Your mission, perhaps? I'm not so blind as to think you were out there simply to kiss babies and sighn autographs. You we're looking for me, and I want to know why.

INSPECTOR

You have a girl in your possession, having stolen her from her home. Kasumi Nakano.

(MAN-SURIAN chuckles deeply.)

MAN-SURIAN

You make assumptions that I am things I'm not. Villain to some,of course, I admit that wholeheartedly. Kidnapper however is a have inappropriate assumption. Kasumi joined me of her own free will.

NORA

What are you saying?

MAN-SURIAN

As new and as odd as it is for me to say, Kasumi is my companion, my mate.

SHROUD

TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

MAN-SURIAN

So, you have no business here, as her whereabouts are no longer your concern. I would thoroughly enjoy squeezing secrets out of each of you, one by one. However, a dear friend of mine is calling on Miss Shroud, tonight, and we should leave her time to get ready.

NORA

Wait! Can I talk to kasumi, please! Just for a minute I have questions to ask her.

MAN-SURIAN

Very well.

(The stage snaps to black once again.)


	7. Act one, Scene Seven: Special

(The stage slowly fades back into the same room, now empty save for a young woman with black hair pulled up into a ponytail, who is sitting on the floor cross legged looking at NORA.)

KASUMI

Hi! I mean..oh, er...hello there.

NORA

Hello. Your Kasumi, right?

KASUMI

Yes, and your Nora....I mean Shroud. I've heard a lot about you. You wanted to talk with me?

SHROUD

Where do I even begin? So many questions I want- no, I need answers to.

NORA

Do you know that the Railroad is after you?

KASUMI

Well, I've heard some things, but Dima won't- I mean Man-Surian won't let them find me.

SHROUD

His name is Dima? Even if its not, its a handle. Inspector needs to know.

NORA

Do you know what they're after?

KASUMI

Well, I have....a theory. Why did you want to know?

NORA

I...I...that's personal.

KASUMI

Oh. I see.... You don't know how it works then, either.

(NORA sighs.)

NORA

No clue.

KASUMI

Okay, well hear me out. Its just a theory, and a really incomplete one, but it makes sense. So, let's say earth has a thousand people, okay? Well around thirty of those people have usable powers. Flying, telepathy, shooting lasers from their fingertips, the works!

NORA

Go on.

KASUMI

The other nine hundred and seventy or whatever can't use powers, but nine hundred sixty eight have whatever in their blood or whatever mutation gives those thirty powers. So they have them, they just can use them. Still following?

NORA

Pretty much.

KASUMI

Us, the other two people out of a thousand, we have no powered at all. At all.

NORA

How does that make us such a..commodity?

KASUMI

See, that's the part where I'm not sure. It could be our 'genetic purity', or maybe something else about us is special to them.

SHROUD

I took a mental note of all of this, for later. Maybe I could tell Arthur, but he could already know, he could be working for them. But then....why did he tell me all that? To earn my trust?

NORA

Kasumi?

KASUMI

Hmm?

NORA

Are you really happy here? With him? Your family is very worried about you.

(KASUMI smiles.)

KASUMI

Nora, Shroud. I'm a grown woman, it's my decision to make. I'll talk to them once this whole Railroad stuff winds down, but I really am happy here. I don't think he's a villain, he's just....misunderstood.

SHROUD

As I'm sure all terrible peoples loved ones say that.

NORA

I'll believe you. Not that he's a good person, but that...

KASUMI

Its your job to feel that way, so I understand.

SHROUD

Soon, the world blacked out again and I woke up laying on an empty street two blocks from my apartment. Before going anywhere, I decided to text Kent.

NORA

Doing OK?

KENT

Yep, is Kasumi really okay?

NORA

She says she is. Did you see the Inspector?

KENT

Yeah, he dragged me of on patrol with him, why?

NORA

Never mind, I can talk to him tomorrow.

(NORA heads through the door and looks up.)

NORA

Shaun, sweetheart I'm home!

(There is no reply.)

NORA

Shaun, I'm back!

(NORA turns into SHAUNS room. A dark man in sunglasses and a back coat holds one hand over SHAUN'S mouth.)

NORA

Mastadonald. Let go of him.

MASTADONALD

I don't think so, ms. Shroud. See, I could crush both your throats in one move, so I believe you'd better cooperate, ma'am. Drop the gun.

(NORA slowly takes her small pistol and puts in on the ground)

MASTADONALD

Now. As you know me, it is clear that you are the Silver Shroud, costume or no.

NORA

(Very quietly) Correct.

MASTADONALD

There is someone who would like very much to meet you. You can come quietly, or I can drag you there unconscious. It makes no difference to me.

NORA

Just let go of my son and I'll come.

MASTADONALD

Very well, ma'am it seems we have a deal.

(MASTADONALD let's go of SHAUN who comes running into NORA'S arms, she leans down to whisper in his ear.)

NORA

Get on my phone and text Mister Connolly and the number that starts with 225, okay? 

SHROUD

That's Arthur. Hopefully one of them will be able to get here ASAP.

NORA

Tell them to come quickly and when they get here, tell them everything, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also, if anyone sees error in my sciences (or math) I would love to hear about it so I can fix it.


	8. We Interrupt This Episode...

Hi, everyone!

While I am busy with school, siblings, Nuka World, and angsting over Arcade Gannon being gay, (and me being a woman :( ) amongst other things, I figured it would be a good time to ask who wants to request a Fallout (any game but one through tactics,) xreader collection? 

I just need one request to start off, like I said, any character any game.

Here are the rules, they will be rewritten once the work is started...

1\. Reader sex must be kept neutral, for the purpose of more than one person enjoying it.

2\. I will not write Smut, at all, but a good make out session I really can't argue with.

3\. I need an idea of the readers back story, or else they will just be, "Sole", "Lone", or "Six". Unless of course I get a good idea.

4\. Plot wanted, but not required. If you wasn't something special, let me know! I'm happy to accommodate to angst or fluff or whatever.

5\. I. Love. Dlc. Any character from any dlc will probably be my specialty, so I'm sorry in advance!

Thank you so much for your reading, kudos, and support

**Author's Note:**

> I really feel like this needs artwork, and if anyone wants to draw some, that would be awesome, please comment!


End file.
